Rainbow Crystal League
by JSVmedia
Summary: Ash and some returning characters are on a new adventure with a new companion Madison Oak Gary's sister. Ash on a quest to be in the Rainbow Crystal League while being fought over by the girls while May and Dawn be in the Rainbow Crystal Grand Festival.
1. Returning Home

Returning Home

Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock and Dawn (Hiraki) just arrive at Pallet Town after the Diamond and Pearl League. Ash and co. arrives at Ash's house.

"I'm home," said Ash.

"Ash is that you," yelled Misty and May's voice.

"Misty, May is that you?" ask Ash going to the kitchen and see Misty and May cooking.

"What are you two doing here? Misty are you suppose to be at Cerulean City watching the gym and May are you suppose to be in the Indigo Plateau?" ask Ash.

"My sister decided to look out of the gym so I can spend time with you," said Misty.

"I went to the Indigo Plateau Contest Championship but I got my butt kicked by Drew," said May.

"Where's mom?" ask Ash.

"She's at Prof. Oak's Lab," said Misty.

"It looks like you two are cooking dinner," said Brock.

"I'm just cooking for Ash," said Misty.

"I thought you said that you'll be cooking for the rest of the group so I'll cook for Ash?" ask Misty.

"No, you said that I cook for Ash while you cook for everyone else," said May as the two are getting each other nerves and Ash becomes confused.

"Well I made Ash's favorite meal, Pasta with spicy tomato sauce and lemon juice shrimp and a little chicken noodle soup," said Misty.

"No I made Ash's favorite meal, Turkey with garlic mashed potato with gravy and with a couple slices of bread," said May.

"I don't know what to eat first," said Ash.

"So I don't get any meals?" ask Brock.

"Um Ash, Who are these to girls?" ask Dawn getting angry.

"These are my friends," said Ash knowing what he's getting himself into.

"Are these two women are your girlfriends?" ask Dawn.

"No they are not," said Ash blushing and making Misty and May blush.

"Why do you ask and may I ask your name?" ask May.

"My name is Dawn and I ask because I just want to know for sure," said Dawn.

"So you want to be Ash's girlfriend?" ask Misty.

"No is not that," said Dawn as Dawn is blushing.

"Uh, I'll eat at Prof. Oak's lab and I leave you with your meals Ash," said Brock then he leaves and Ash is helpless.

After Ash ate his meal from Misty and May, Ash, Misty, May, and Dawn went to Prof. Oak's Lab.

"Hello mom, hello Prof. Oak," said Ash.

"Welcome back honey," said Ash's mother.

"Sorry that you didn't make it all the way of the Diamond and Pearl Championship," said Prof. Oak.

"Well I'm ready to go on my next adventure," said Ash.

"I got one for you; it's called the Rainbow Crystal League. You can register at Busch City and they're also a festival contest there too," said Prof. Oak.

"Then the Rainbow Crystal League it is," said Ash.

"I may not be a festival contestant but I will stick with Ash on this journey," said Misty.

"Then I will compete in the Rainbow Crystal League festival contest," said May.

"I will compete in the Rainbow Crystal League festival contest," said Dawn.

"There's a 12:30 train that leaves for Busch City and you can get there in 36 hours," said Prof. Oak.

"Then we'll leave for tomorrow," said Ash.

"An old friend will compete with you in the Rainbow Crystal League," said Prof. Oak.

"Who, Gary?" ask Ash.

"No, your old crush. Gary's sister, Madison," said Prof. Oak.

"Hello Ash Ketchum," said Madison as she and Gary arrives the lab.

"Madison, is that you?" ask Ash seeing Madison is 13 two years younger than Ash.

"Yes it me Ashy boy," said Madison then she walks up to Ash and hits Ash in the head.

"You haven't contact me in years. You could have called or wrote a small letter to me," yelled Madison.

"I was about to," said Ash.

"You still the same handsome boy who fend off the bullies for me while Gary runs off like a coward," said Madison as she makes Ash smile and Gary embarrassed.

"Ash who is this?" asks Misty, May and Dawn.

"This is Madison Oak, Gary's sister," said Ash.

"Did you have a crush on her, is she your girlfriend?" ask Misty.

"No, we were just friends and she needs help against the bullies while Gary hides behind everything," said Ash.

"Hey, it was always 6 against 1. I'm good at Pok'emon combat, not hand-to-hand combat and plus you took 3 different martial arts classes," said Gary.

"What do you mean just friends, we always swim together, play foot rub against each other with out barefoot and we sleep together when we sleep each others house," said Madison.

"I was young and immature then," said Ash.

"Since I'm just starting, can I join you on your journey?" ask Madison.

"You may not," yelled Misty, May and Dawn.

"How come you just starting now?" ask Ash.

"I didn't have any interest until I keep seeing you out there. If I can't do it, then at least I spending my time with you," said Madison.

"You can come," said Ash.

"WHAT?" yelled Misty, May and Dawn.

"Thank you, Ash," said Madison and then hugs Ash.

"Looks like you are popular around the girls there Ash," said Prof. Oak.

"Why I can't be that lucky," said Brock.

"So are you're here to get your first Pok'emon?" ask Madison.

"I got myself a water type Pok'emon, Riverdance," said Madison.

"How about all of you?" ask Ash.

"I got Corsola with me," said Misty.

"I have my Onyx," said Brock.

"Blaziken is with me," said May.

"I sent all my Pok'emon back home except for Empoleon," said Dawn.

At night, Ash and co. went back to Ash's house and three of the girls want to sleep with Ash.

"Ash, since we haven't traveled to together in a long time, can we sleep together?" ask Misty.

"Sleep with me, I need more lessons from you," said May.

"This is the first time I sleep in your house and I want to begin by sleeping with you," said Dawn leaving Ash with a hard choice.

"It looks like you are good with the girls," said Ash's mother.

"I need some peace and quiet for tomorrow, I'll sleep on the couch and you girls can have my room," said Ash.

"No that wouldn't be right these two making you sleep out of your room, don't worry I won't bite," said Misty.

"I'm not kicking you out of your room Ash, and I promise I will make you comfortable as possible," said May.

"It's the first time I sleep in your house and I want you to know what is like to sleep with me," said Dawn.

"The couch is more comfortable then my bed," said Ash then the girls sat on the couch and fighting who gets the couch with Ash and before the know it, Ash is in is room and locked.

The next day, the girls are cooking breakfast for Ash. Each girl is cooking a certain meal, Misty is working on the eggs, May is cooking on the beacon, and Dawn is working on the sausage.

All of them doing a bad job, Misty keep dropping the eggs on the floor; May's beacon catches of fire and keeps sneezing on the sausage.

Ash, Ash's mother, and Brock come down stairs and see the girls are having a hard time.

"Good morning Ash," said the girls.

"Uh, I'll cook breakfast and all of you just sit around," said Brock.

After Brock's breakfast, Ash went to Prof. Oak's lab to pick up Madison, Ash leaves all his Pok'emon (but Pikachu) behind, and they all went to Pallet Town Train Station and Prof. Oak, Gary, and Ash's mother waves' good-bye.

30 minutes after the train leaves, Jesse, James, Meowth chases the train by running, and sneeks on board but a ticket man pass them, catches them without a ticket, and kicks them out while the train is moving

"What kind of service is that," yelled Jesse.

"Did you know friendly is more valuable than a ticket," yelled James.

"I'll be reporting your name to your boss," yelled Meowth.

36 hours later, Ash and co. arrives at Busch City, they went to the nearest Pok'emon Center to register for the Rainbow Crystal League, and Nurse Joy is waiting for them. Of course, Brock flirts with Nurse Joy and Misty pulls Brock away.

"Hello Nurse Joy, Dawn and May are here to register for the Grand Festival and Madison and I are hearing for the Rainbow Crystal Pok'emon League," said Ash.

"There are register computers in the next room, register there and come to me when you are done," said Nurse Joy.

Ash, May, Dawn and Madison registers for their League or Festival and reported to Nurse Joy after they are done.

"Here's the Pok'emon dex and here are the clothes for you league or festival," said Nurse Joy.

"Clothes, can we just use the clothes that we have on our backs?" ask Ash.

"We have a lot of cons lately, we need to know who registered and who didn't," said Nurse Joy.

"Let's just try on the clothes," said Ash then they tries on the clothes. Ash's costume is a blue t-shirt and a red, black long leaves judo like jacket, Black pants with a red stripe, and Ash goes barefoot. Madison almost the same as Ash's costume but more a girl fashion but Madison has black boots.

May and Dawn's costume are a green shirt that ends above the stomach and a blue stomach leaving the belly bare and black pants and with blue boots.

"The hat stays," said Ash

"The hat's fine," said Nurse Joy.

"How come I'm the one to go barefoot and what's with the costumes?" ask May.

"Because in this League, part of the gym battles or festival tournament evolves physicality and we want to make it hard as possible, and we need to know who is registered because you will be using our medical insurance. The reason you are the only one going barefoot because you're a veteran trainer and Madison is a beginning trainer so it will be harder for her and as for May and Dawn, the festival is optional," said Nurse Joy.

"What do you man by insurance?" ask Ash.

"Pok'emon medical emergency is free but human is another story, but if you register or the register's friends will have a free medical check up," said Nurse Joy.

"Can you tell us the Rainbow Crystal League and the Rainbow Crystal Festival is about?" ask Ash.

"The Rainbow Crystal League has eight gyms, there's a red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple, and a white crystal badges. The Rainbow Crystal League has Grand Festivals all over the region and you need five ribbons to get to the Grand Festival Championship," said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," said Ash.

"Here's the Pokemap," said Nurse Joy and Nurse Joy hands it to Brock.

"So where's the first gym," ask Ash.

"And where the first festival are?" ask May and Dawn.

"The first gym and the festival are both at the Rose Garden City for the red badge and the red ribbon festival," said Brock.

"Eight ribbons?" ask May.

"What's the matter, aren't you up to it?" ask Dawn.

"No, I will get those eight ribbons," said May.

"Can you show me the ropes Ash?" ask Madison.

"Sure," said Ash.

"I heard the Rose Garden has the best garden in the world, I would like to visit there," said Misty.

"To Rose Garden City," yelled Ash and they are off the Rose Garden City.

Meanwhile, Jesse, James, and Meowth are at the railroad tracks and being chased by a train.

"Team Rocket is being chased again," yelled Team Rocket.


	2. From Ash With Love

From Ash with Love

The group are on their way to Rose Garden City and ran into a rocky path and the ground has sharp rocks, Ash is barefoot and they are having a hard time walking as the rocks are hurting their feet.

"Next time if someone tells me to leave their shoes, I'm taking them anyway," said Ash.

"Can I see your feet Ash?" ask Misty then Ash sits down and let Misty see his feet. Then Misty clears off Ash's feet from the rocks and dirt.

"You're ok Ash, no cuts on your feet. You have such a cute and handsome feet, just like your face," said Misty.

"Uh, thanks," said Ash blushing them May shoves Misty and grabs Ash's feet.

"Not just cute and handsome, you have the most cutest feet in the world, just like your face is the cutest of the world," said May then she kissed Ash's right foot.

Then Dawn shoves May out of the way and kissed Ash's left foot. You have everything that is cute and handsome that a girl can have," said Dawn.

Then Madison shoves Dawn out of the way and Madison takes off her shoes and then places her feet against Ash's feet.

"Do you remember this when we were young? At the lake, we always put our feet like this," said Madison.

"I remember," said Ash then all four girls starts wrestling against each other and leaving Ash confused.

Then a bird Pok'emon just arrived.

"What's that?" ask Ash then Ash checks his Poke dex.

"Cliffhanger, a rock bird Pok'emon," said Poke dex.

Then Ash uses Pikachu against Cliffhanger and Pikachu takes down Cliffhanger and Ash captures Cliffhanger.

"Yes, I capture a Cliffhanger," yelled Ash.

"Congratulations," yelled the girls then they wrestle all over again.

"How long we can get to Rose Garden City?" ask Ash.

"If we keep walking, we may get there tomorrow morning," said Brock.

Then a big machine comes out of the ground and the machine belongs to Team Rocket. Team Rocket did there motto and continue to talk.

"Team Rocket," yelled Ash's group.

"I guess you still haven't change after your losing streak," said May.

"We are the winners over you this whole time," said Jesse.

"How many times you won over us?" ask Misty.

"0-100 and something," said James feeling down after there losing streak is over one hundred.

"Well we are the winners today and we here to capture Pikachu," said Meowth then Meowth presses a button.

"Not that button," yelled Jesse and then a rocket hits the kids and send them flying and separating them from the boys and the girls.

"Thanks a lot, now we don't know where Pikachu is now," said Jesse.

"It's your fault that you put the instructions backwards," said Meowth.

Elsewhere, the girls are separated from the boys.

"Where's Ash," ask Misty.

"What do you want with him?" ask Madison.

"He's a friend of mine and it's my job as a friend to know that he's ok," said Misty.

"You're not concerned about Brock?" ask May.

"Well Ash is the first friend that I ever had," said Misty.

"Do you love Ash?" ask Dawn.

"Well... Uh... Yes. Do you all love Ash too?" ask Misty.

"Yes," said the girls.

"Why do you love Ash?" ask May.

"The first time that I met him, he was the most handsome boy that I ever met. Then later, he became my inspiration to become a better and stronger person. If it was not for him I would never had Togepi and he has done many things for me what I could not do. After all that I wanted to spend rest of my life with him," said Misty.

"What about you May?" ask Dawn.

"When I first saw him, I fall in love with him by his 110 cuteness. Every time I fell sad, he is always there to cheer me up and he is the reason that I am a great Pok'emon coordinator and he saved my life countless times," said May.

"My reason is the same for May's. I wouldn't be a great coordinator without Ash, so I love him," said Dawn.

"I guess Madison told her reason, Ash fought off bullies for her," said Misty.

"That's right," said Madison.

"Looks like we are not to let him go until Ash decides who he wants to spend his life with so may the best girl win," said Misty and the other girls smile and hope their ones to win Ash's heart.

Elsewhere, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock are searching for the girls.

"So Ash, can you give me a tip how to get the girls?" ask Brock.

"Huh?" ask Ash.

"You got Misty, May, Dawn, and Madison and it seems you had three or more girls in five years and I need to know how you it," said Brock.

"It just happens that's all," said Ash.

"I think there's more to it than that," said Brock.

"I don't intend to get the girls but I just act normal rather embarrassed them," said Ash.

"So you say that I don't have style?" ask Brock.

"I didn't say that, is that you shouldn't act stupid like you always do, just ask everyone else," said Ash.

"My girl record is like Team Rocket's losing streak, but you have a winning streak by what girls that you want," said Brock.

"Don't worry; you will have a girl out there. Just don't act out of style as always," said Ash.

Then they hear the girls scream and the boys ran over to the girls and Team Rocket is back.

"Finally we have Pikachu," said Jesse.

"Over my dead body. Cliffhanger, go," yelled Ash. Then Cliffhanger comes out.

"This machine is explosive proof, so make many holes in this machine was you want, there's no way you can't win this time," said Meowth.

"Cliffhanger, make holes leading to the cockpit of the machine," said Ash then Cliffhanger made holes to the cockpit and Ash climbs into the wholes like a ladder and Ash enters the cockpit and drives it off a 350 feet cliff and damaging the machine.

The friends run over to the machine to see if Ash's all right. Ash climbs out of the machine suffering minor injuries.

"Are you all right Ash," said the girls.

"Yes," said Ash then Team Rocket climbs out.

"We are not going to lose," said Jesse.

"That's what you think, thunderbolt Pikachu," yelled Ash then Pikachu uses then thunderbolt on Team Rocket and Team Rocket blast off into the sky.

"They will never learn there lesson," said Misty.

"In fact they haven't learned anything at all," said May then the girls laugh.

The next day, Ash and co. arrives at Rose Garden City, Ash is ready to get his first badge and May, and Dawn is ready for their first festival.


	3. Earn Your Badge

Earn Your Badge

Ash and co. arrived at Rose Garden City and they are trying to decide what to do first.

"What we should do first?" ask Ash.

"Since May and Dawn's festival is not until two days away and registration for the festival is not until tomorrow so we can go to Ash and Madison's gym battle," said Brock so the group are on their way to the gym.

"So Ash, what is a gym battle is like," ask Madison.

"They gym has a different battle style sometimes a different style like water or fire. Brock what was your style when you were in the gym leader at Pewter City other than being a Rock trainer?" ask Ash.

"My style was what strategy what opponents can use. In Ash's case, it was his first gym battle and he had no idea how hard it was going to be. He won because I just gave it to him because I thought he earned, Ash would have won if it wasn't for my brothers and sisters," said Brock.

"My style is how someone can attack a Pok'emon who has the advantage in the water because the water was like a shield or protection against opponents who are not water Pok'emon," said Misty.

Then the group arrives at the Rose Garden Gym, and when they enter the gym, rose pedals falls on the ground and May starts sneezing.

"I forgot that I'm allergic to roses," said May.

"So you two are my next opponents," said the gym trainer.

"Who are you?" ask Ash.

"I'm Gregory, the Rose Garden gym leader," said Gregory.

"Madison and I are here for a gym battle," said Ash.

"I can tell by your uniforms, those uniforms that you are wearing means you're competing for the Rainbow Crystal League and the other two girl's uniforms means that they are competing for the Rainbow Crystal Grand Festival," said Gregory.

"Yes," said Ash, May, Dawn, and Madison.

"Which one of you are first?" ask Gregory.

"I will be first because this is Madison's first gym battle in her career so I must show her what she's up against," said Ash.

"That's fine," said Gregory then Gregory signals one of his workers and they battle grounds turns into an obstacle course full of thorns.

"Are we going to battle in this?" ask Ash.

"Not me, you are," said Gregory.

"Huh?" ask Ash.

"Did you ever wondered why you had to go barefoot?" ask Gregory.

"Yes," said Ash.

"You have to go through this obstacle course with in a minutes and 3 seconds. If you do then you have to choose one of my Pok'emon for me which might give me a disadvantage but if you fail the obstacle course then I choose my Pok'emon," said Gregory.

"What about Madison?" ask Ash.

"Madison is a beginner and beginners get it easy but not that easy. Beginners will battle the Pok'emon that I choose," said Gregory.

"So this battle will be one-on-one?" ask Ash.

"That's right," said Gregory.

"When will I start?" ask Ash.

"You can start now," said Gregory.

"All right," yelled Ash then Ash gets to the starting line of the obstacle course and Ash gets ready. Ash gets the green light and Ash is on the obstacle course, running on sharp thorns then Ash climbs up a small hill of stem thorns and Ash feet start to hurt then Ash quickly makes it to the finish line before times runs out.

"It looks like we have a new gym record by the fastest time of the obstacle course," said the gym assistant.

"So choose my Pok'emon for me," said Gregory and Ash has chosen 5 different kinds of Pok'emon. Ash chosen Rattata for Gregory.

"This match is a one-on-one battle is between Gregory's Rattata vs. Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu from Pallet Town, let the match begin," said gym assistant.

"Rattata, Fire Tackle against Pikachu," yelled Gregory, then Rattata's body catches on fire and tackles and hitting Pikachu.

"My Rattata has a few surprises," said Gregory.

"Pikachu has a few surprises too. Pikachu, iron tail," said Pikachu and Pikachu took a direct hit against Rattata's head knocking Rattata's out.

"Rattata is unable to battle, Ash wins," said the gym assistant.

Gregory gives Ash the Red Crystal Badge and Madison is next up.

"The next battle is Gregory vs. Madison Oak from Pallet Town," said the Gym assistant.

Gregory gets out is Pok'emon, Rosebud.

"What's that?" ask Ash.

"Rosebud, a grass rabbit Pok'emon, Rosebud can jump high and has fast reflexes," said the Poke Dex.

"It so cute, just like my Ash," said May.

"Uh, thanks for the comment," said Ash.

"No May, he's my Ash," said Misty.

"No he's mine," said Dawn.

Madison is distracted and the match is on and Gregory's Rosebud hits Madison's Riverdance.

"Pay attention Madison," yelled Ash.

"Right. Riverdance, use water gun on Rosebud," said Madison then Riverdance uses water gun on Rosebud but little effect.

"Did you know that water has very little effect on grass type Pok'emon?" ask Madison.

"I guess I forgot," said Madison and Madison's Riverdance gets taken out.

"Riverdance is unable to battle, Gregory win," said Gregory.

Madison is disappointed and they head for the Pok'emon Center.

"Sorry you lost your battle Madison, don't worry, I'll help you prepare for your re-match," said Ash.

"Thank you Ash, you're the greatest," said Madison then Madison proceeds to kiss Ash in the lips.

"Hey, Ash said he'll prepare you for a re-match against Gregory, not a date," yelled Dawn.

"I can go on a date too," said Madison.

"No Ash will go on a date with me tonight, isn't that right Ash?" ask May leaving Ash speechless.

"No, Ash will dating me tonight and all the other night in the future," said Misty and the girls are begging Ash to go with one of them on a date and Ash is having a hard time deciding what to say.

Late at night while everyone is asleep, Ash wakes up and finds Madison gone and looks out the window and Madison is on the bench across the street so Ash walks up to her.

"Having trouble sleeping?" ask Ash.

"I can't stop thinking about my lost," said Madison.

"You'll get over it," said Ash.

"The reason that I lost is that I got distracted when the other girls were fighting over you and I thought I was going to lose you. I love you Ash, and I just wanted to spend my life with you. The reason I wanted to become a trainer so late is because I wanted to impress you. Now that I have three competitions for having you is becoming hard. I want to be that girl that is going to spend her lifetime with you but I know you don't want to disappoint the other three and I understand that. I missed you in these five years and I wondered that you cared about me since you never contact me by in person, phone or mail," said Madison.

"I am impressed what you did so far and I do care about you Madison and I always will and I'm sorry that I couldn't contact you it that I was just busy," said Ash.

"I love you Ash and I'm scared of losing you to anything," said Madison.

"You will never lose me no matter what happens. Now lets gets some sleep," said Ash and they return to the Pok'emon Center to catch up some sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Clocker is Running Out

Clocker is Running Out

Ash, Pikachu and Madison are at the woods, 5 miles from the Rose Garden City. Ash is teaching Madison everything that he knows.

"You have a water Pok'emon so he would use anything that will be a disadvantage to a water Pok'emon like the Rosebud he used," said Ash.

"What you suggest what I should do?" ask Madison.

"You need some kind of strategy that can overwhelm your opponent no matter how good the Pok'emon is or you are in a disadvantage. There is always a way to win," said Ash.

Then a Pok'emon comes out of the bushes and Ash and Madison spots it.

"What's that Pok'emon?" ask Ash then Ash checks the Poke dex.

"Clocker, a raccoon Pok'emon. This Pok'emon can stop time to escape its enemies or lets its friends to escape. Only a ghost Pok'emon can break through a Clocker's barrier," said the Poke Dex.

"Can I catch it Ash?" ask Madison.

"Go ahead," said Ash

Then Madison suddenly uses her Poke ball and hits it against when Clocker is not alert and the Poke ball fails.

"What happened?" ask Madison.

"You suppose to weaken the Pok'emon before capturing it with a Poke ball," said Ash.

Then Clocker's eyes glows then times stops and Ash, Pikachu, and Madison are frozen, but Ash and Madison's mouth can still move.

"I can't move," said Ash then Clocker gets away in the bushes and Clocker's time barrier spell breaks and Ash and Madison are free from the tome barrier.

"It got away," said Madison.

"You know I will help you catch it," said Ash.

"Thank you Ash," said Madison.

In the bushes, Team Rocket hears them and decides to catch the Clocker.

Meanwhile in the city, Dawn and May are registering for the Rose Garden Grand Festival.

May meets across Drew.

"Drew what are you doing here?" ask May.

"I'm here for the festival as you can see I'm wearing these goofy costume. I can not believe I'm wearing this," said Drew. Drew is wearing a blue sweatshirt with no leaves and Drew has a green long sleeves shirt and with black pants and black boots.

"Is this another boyfriend of yours?" ask Dawn.

"No, he a rival of mine. Ash is number one on my list," said May.

"Well I see you in the festival tomorrow," said Drew.

Misty is at the Rose Garden Park looking at the amazing colored roses and Brock is flirting with every girl on the street.

Back in the woods, Ash, Pikachu and Madison are looking for the Clocker.

"We should give up, the Clocker might far away by now," said Madison.

"The Poke dex said that the Clocker usually are near lakes and there is a lake near here, maybe we should check the lake," said Ash.

"Sure," said Madison.

Ash, Pikachu, and Madison reach the lake and the see the same Clocker again and take a drink in the lake.

"There the Clocker again," said Madison.

"Pikachu I will battle it and you can capture it with your Poke ball," said Ash.

"No, I will battle I with my Riverdance," said Madison smiling at Ash and Ash smiles back.

"Do you remember the lake back at Pallet?" ask Madison.

"We always go swimming and do dry off I lay on the ground on my back and you always lay your head on my chest. The day before I went on my journey 10 years ago, we had our first kiss," said Ash.

"You remember, I missed those days and now that you have three more girlfriends, it may not be possible to do it again," said Madison.

Then a big machine comes through the trees and it's team rocket.

"It's Team Rocket," said Ash then Team Rocket gets a black bag out and captures Clocker with the black bag.

"Team Rocket, let that Clocker go," yelled Ash.

"I'm afraid I can't do that barefooted twerp, we need this Pok'emon for the boss," said Jesse.

"This Pok'emon is what we need to win," said James.

"And now you're the losers this point on," said Meowth.

"Why is Clocker is not uses it's time barrier?" ask Ash and Ash tries to get the information from the Poke dex.

"Clocker's time barrier only works when it's eyes are on its attacker, because Clocker has this attack, Clocker's weakness are speed and reflexes," said the Poke Dex.

"Riverdance, let's go," said Madison then Madison sends out Riverdance.

"Riverdance, Razor Wing," yelled Madison and then Riverdance's wing glows and cuts the net and frees Clocker.

"Pikachu thunderbolt," yelled Ash then Pikachu uses the thunderbolt on Team Rocket's machine and Team Rocket's machine explodes and Team Rocket flies away.

Clocker thanks Ash and Madison for his rescue and challenges Madison to a battle.

Madison uses her Riverdance to go up against Clocker.

"Riverdance, quick attack to go behind Clocker and charge it," yelled Madison.

Riverdance uses quick attack to go behind Clocker before Clocker can use the time barrier and hits the Clocker

"Riverdance, use water twister," yelled Madison then Riverdance spits out water and surrounds Clocker with bunch of tornado of water and attacks Clocker and knocks Clocker out and Madison captures it.

"All right, I caught a Clocker," yelled Madison then she thanks Riverdance and runs over to Ash and kisses Ash in the lips.

"And I thank you too Ash for teaching me and I thank you too Pikachu," said Madison.

"Well let's head back to the city and rejoin the others," said Ash.

"How about we swim together on the lake for one last time," said Madison.

"Uh, sure," said Ash.

Ash and Madison takes a swim in the lake for a while and after they done swimming Ash lies on the ground and Madison lays her head on Ash's chest.

The next day, Ash and co. went to the Pok'emon Festival and in the locker rooms May and Dawn look at each other and see each other friends but rivals for being the best Pok'emon coordinator and being rivals for Ash's heart.


	5. Lovely Rival

Lovely Rival

May and Dawn as entered the Pok'emon Grand Festival and try to earn their first ribbons.

May uses her Blaziken trying to enter and May orders Blaziken to use Flamethower and makes shapes of the fire like a few dozen roses around the arena and the judges pass her onto the next round. Dawn uses her Empoleon and Empoleon uses bubblebeam around the area and the bubbles pops and turns into colors and the judges pass Dawn too and so they did with Drew.

In the locker room, Ash, Pikachu, Madison, Misty and Brock checks on May and Dawn.

May and Dawn runs over to Ash.

"Did you see my creations?" ask May.

"Mine was better was it Ash?" ask Dawn.

"Uh, both of yours were fine equally," said Ash.

"Hey Ash, are you going to sit by me?" ask Misty.

"No, I have a seat by myself so I won't be a distraction to May and Dawn," said Ash.

"You are not a distraction Ash, soon you will be mine," said May.

"No Ash will be all mine soon," said Dawn.

"This what exactly what I'm talking about, Madison got distracted when you were fighting over me and I don't want it to happen again," said Ash.

"The match schedule is coming up," said Brock and the first match is Dawn vs. May.

"Not those two," yelled Brock knowing it could get ugly.

"It's us two then," said Dawn.

"This might be easier, the loser must stop chasing Ash," said May.

"Deal," said Dawn, as they're both confident that they are going to win this match.

At the battle arena, Dawn and May are ready to battle and ready to get rid of a romantic rival.

"Ready, set and go," yelled the ref and the battle is on.

"Blaziken use flame-thrower," yelled May and Blaziken uses flamethrower on Empoleon and Empoleon dodge it.

"So who do you think is going to win this match?" ask Madison.

"May's Blaziken has better skills than Empoleon, but Empoleon is a water Pok'emon so this can go either way," said Brock.

"Empoleon use bubblebeam," yelled Dawn then Empoleon use bubblebeam on Blaziken but Blaziken dodges it.

"I an not going to lose so I could lose Ash," said May.

"Ash is going to be mine and nobody in the world is going to stop me to take Ash's heart," said Dawn.

"Blaziken use Sky Uppercut," yelled May then Blaziken use Sky Uppercut on Empoleon and it hits Empoleon.

"That's it, Empoleon use Double Team and tackle Blaziken," yelled Dawn then Empoleon use Double Team and then tackles Blaziken and gives Blaziken minor damages.

"Now it time to get serious," said May.

"Ash will be mine," said Dawn.

"Blaziken use Firespin," yelled May.

"Empoleon, Ice Beam," yelled Dawn. 

Then Blaziken's Firespin and Empoleon's Ice Beam clash together and both Pok'emon and trainer are not willing to give up so the Firespin and the Ice Beam are still clashing against each other.

Both girls take a look at Ash who is watching them and both are not willing to give up on their dream to be the best Pok'emon coordinator and their dream to be Ash's girlfriend and Ash's future wife. 

"Ash is going to be mine. Ash is the kind of man that I need to fill my life joy and happiness and I can't let that slip away from me," said May.

"I can't imagine any man that is better than Ash. Having Ash in my life forever is all I want and need," said Dawn.

Then Blaziken's Firespin and Empoleon's Ice Beam explodes and both Pok'emon gets caught in the blast.

The smoke clears and both Pok'emon suffer sever damages.

Both points on the board are both dead even and almost empty and the time runs out.

"Time as run out but both Pok'emon and trainer's points are dead even and it looks like the next hit can decide this match," said the announcer.

May and Dawn looks at Ash and not ready to lose him.

"I love you Ash," said May.

"I am not going to lose you Ash," said Dawn.

"Let's end this Blaziken," yelled May.

"Let's take the win Empoleon," yelled Dawn and both Pok'emon are not willing to lose for their trainer.

"Blaziken use one more Firespin," yelled May.

"We need one more Ice Beam Empoleon," yelled Dawn.

Then Blaziken uses Firespin and Empoleon use Ice Beam and they clash together again.

"They are putting everything out there," said Misty.

"They are fighting for my Ash," said Madison.

"I wish Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny fight for me like that," said Brock crying that Ash has better luck with the girls than Brock.

Then the Firespin and the Ice Beam slips through each other attacks and a direct hit on both Pok'emon.

Both Pok'emon fainted and the match ended in a draw.

"Ladies and gentlemen it ended a draw and the rule of a draw in the semifinals is that both trainers gets eliminated and the other match decides the championship," said the announcer.

"You did good Blaziken," said May.

"Take a rest Empoleon, you did great," said Dawn then May and Dawn looks at each other as they are still rivals for Ash.

The other match it's Drew vs. a trainer named Alex from Celadon City. After a few moments Drew lose the match and Alex wins the ribbon.

At the Pok'emon Center, Ash and co. meet at the restaurant.

"That was a nice match you two," said Ash.

"Thank you Ash," said May and Dawn.

"So Madison, are you ready for your rematch at the gym tomorrow?" ask Misty trying to impress Ash by being friendly to Madison.

"I'm ready to take him on," said Madison.

"Right on Madison, I'm sure you win this time," said Ash.

"I'll win because of Ash's coaching," said Madison.

"Well thanks," said Ash.

"Then the rest of the girls will be waiting outside so we won't be a distraction again," said May.

"Thanks," said Madison.

"Just don't be all over Ash after the match," said Misty.

"I won't" said Madison.


	6. Trust a Rival

Trust a Rival

In the Pok'emon Center, Jesse disused as Nurse Joy and James and Meowth ties the real Nurse Joy in the janitor's room.

"If you Pok'emon is hurt then we will fix them and we can make them stronger too," said Jesse.

Ash and co. comes into the lobby after their sleep and ready to head for the gym for Madison's rematch.

In the back, James and Meowth are taking the people's Pok'emon in a truck. But one of the Pok'emon is out of his Poke ball and screams for help so everyone can hear.

Ash and co. runs in back and sees Team Rocket stealing the Pok'emon. Then they see Jesse still discussed as Nurse Joy.

"I guess that Nurse Joy is Jesse," said Ash.

"I guess you found out," said Jesse.

Then Jesse and James did their motto. Meowth pressed a button and the Pok'emon are getting away in the balloon and so is Team Rocket but Ash was able to hang on to the basket of the balloon before it rises up in the air.

Then Jesse uses Seviper and Seviper bites Ash in the shoulder and Ash falls down to the ground.

"Pikachu thunderbolt," yelled Ash then Pikachu thunderbolts the balloon and the balloon explodes8 and everyone Pok'emon are return to their owners and Team Rocket blast off into the sky again.

Ash's friends runs towards Ash and make sure that he's all right after Ash fell from long fall.

"Ash, are you all right?" ask Misty.

"I'm all right, thanks--," said Ash then Ash faints.

A moment later, Ash is in the Pok'emon Center in his bed and Nurse Joy (who was rescued) came to Ash's aid.

"He's been poisoned?" said Nurse Joy.

"He got bit by Seviper," said Brock.

"I contain the poison but he needs to rest for the next 20 hours," said Nurse Joy.

"20 hours? But my match with the Rose Garden Gym," said Madison

"Sorry but he won't be able to do walk for the next 20 hours," said Madison.

"Don't worry Madison, go ahead without me Madison and win the match," said Ash.

"I'm not leaving you, I will take care of you until you get better," said Ash.

"Everyone, make sure Madison is at the gym and wins that match," said Ash.

"Sure," said Misty, Brock, May and Dawn.

At the lobby of the Pok'emon Center, Madison is sad that Ash will not be able to be with her in the gym battle with Gregory.

"Hello little sis," said Gary coming in.

"Big brother, what are you doing her?" ask Madison

"I'm here to see my little sister's battle," said Gary.

"Thank you big brother," said Madison.

"Where's Ash?" ask Gary.

"Ash has been poison and he will not be on his feet for the next 20 hours and Ash suppose to coach her," said Brock.

"I'm willing to coach her on this battle," said Gary.

The gang arrives at the gym and Gregory is waiting for them.

"Your back Madison, I heard what happened to Ash. Sorry," said Gregory.

"Well I'm here to coach her this time," said Gary.

"Well let's battle," said Gregory.

Madison and Gregory are ready to battle.

"This match is a one-on-one match between Madison Oak from Pallet Town and Rose Garden City gym leader Gregory, let the match begin," said the gym assistant.

"Rosebud I choose you," yelled Gregory then Rosebud appears.

"Clocker go," yelled Madison then Clocker appears.

"Clocker? Now that's a good Pok'emon to have," said Gary.

"So you have Clocker now? Now this makes things interesting," said Gregory.

"Clocker, tackle," yelled Madison then Clocker tries to tackle Rosebud but Rosebud dodges the tackle.

"Clocker doesn't have very good speed as Rosebud does," said Gary.

"I guess I forgot," said Madison.

"Use Clocker's time barrier," yelled Gary.

"Clocker use time barrier," yelled Madison then Clocker's eyes glows and times stops on Rosebud and then Clocker starts hitting Rosebud. After five hits the time barrier stops and then Rosebud can move again.

"What's going on?" ask Madison.

"Clocker's time barrier only works with eye contact and time barrier only last 30 seconds," said Gary.

"The Poke dex never mention that," said Madison.

"Rosebud, use razor leaf," yelled Gregory then Rosebud uses razor leaf on Clocker and it hits Clocker.

"Pay attention Madison," yelled Gary.

"Right, what other attacks Clocker has?" ask Madison.

"Clocker is a psychic Pok'emon, Clocker has Iron Scratch but you need to stop Rosebud on the spot," yelled Gary.

"Clocker use time barrier and then use Iron Scratch on Rosebud," yelled Madison and Clocker obey Madison's commands and Rosebud suffered severe damaged.

"Clocker has Rough Role," yelled Gary.

"Clocker use rough role," yelled Madison and Clocker roles up into a ball and Rosebud tries to get up but it's too late, Rosebud gets hit by Clocker and Rosebud gets knocked out.

"Rosebud is unable to battle, Madison wins," said the gyms assistant and Madison wins her first gym badge.

Ash's group returns to the Pok'emon Center and Ash is still in bed.

"Ash darling, I won the Red Crystal Badge," said Madison.

"Congratulations, sorry that I wasn't able to see it," said Ash.

"That's all right Ash, it wasn't your fault," said Madison.

"Hello Gary," said Ash.

"Hello Ash, are you ok?" ask Gary.

"Well I'll be out of bed tomorrow, other than that I'll be fine," said Ash.

"Get better Ash and tomorrow we will be going to the next city," said Misty.

"Where's the next gym?" ask Ash.

"The next gym is in Flyer City and there's another festival on the way in Cesar City," said Brock.

"We will go to Cesar City first and then we will go to Flyer City," said Ash.

"Well good luck to all of you and I'll be heading back home," said Gary then he leaves.

Then the next day Ash is back on his feet and then they are off to Cesar City.


	7. Martial Arts Law

Martial Art Law

Ash and co. are hiking in the forest and heading to Cesar City for May and Dawn's next Grand Festival.

"So Ash, did Madison say that you took martial arts lessons when you were little?" ask Misty.

"Well yes," said Ash.

"I don't believe you Ash unless I test you," said Brock then Brock puts his hand on Ash's shoulders and Ash throws Brock over his shoulders and Brock goes flat on is back.

"All right, I believe you," said Brock.

"Ash wouldn't survive if he didn't knew those moves when he was protecting me from the bullies," said Madison.

Then a Pok'emon jumps out of the bushes.

"What Pok'emon is that?" ask Ash then Ash uses the Poke Dex.

"Jitsu, a martial arts Pok'emon. This Pok'emon is an expert in martial arts," said the Poke Dex.

"Time to catch it Pikachu," said Ash and Pikachu is ready position and Jutsu is alert that Ash is trying to catch him.

"Pikachu quick attack," yelled Ash and then Pikachu uses quick attack against Jitsu and Jitsu dodged it and then Jitsu axe kicks Pikachu in the head and knocks Pikachu out.

"Cliffhanger go," yelled Ash and Cliffhanger comes out.

"Cliffhanger, use gust," yelled Ash then Cliffhanger uses gust.

"Now use wing attack," yelled Ash then Cliffhanger uses wing attack but Jitsu detects Cliffhanger and then Jutsu uppercuts Cliffhanger and knocks him out.

"Wow! One blow of each Pok'emon," said May and then Jitsu gets away in the trees.

"Wait! I was going to fight it on my own," said Ash.

"Are you crazy darling, that Pok'emon can hurt you like it did to Pikachu and Cliffhanger," said Dawn.

"Like I said, I took martial arts lessons," said Ash.

Later, Ash and co. went to a nearby Pok'emon Center that is in the forest and Nurse Joy just taken care of Ash's Pok'emon.

"There you go Ash, you Pok'emon are good as new," said Nurse Joy then Brock starts hitting on her.

"Hello Nurse Joy, now you can take care of me and I'll be good as new," said Brock then Misty pulls him away.

"No, you just be bad as old," said Misty.

"How did this happen?" ask Nurse Joy.

"A Jutsu took both Pok'emon out," said Ash.

"That Pok'emon has been taken a lot of Pok'emon out. The only thing that can take it down is another fighting Pok'emon or a human fighter that is very good," said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks," said Ash then they sat down.

"So this Jitsu is very good at fighting skills," said Misty.

"Are you sure that you can take it on?" ask May.

"I'm willing to capture it and it can be a good asset to our team," said Ash.

Outside, Team Rocket hears Ash and the gang.

"This Jitsu sounds pretty good," said Jesse.

"I know karate," said James.

"This can be good for the boss," said Meowth.

"What can this Pok'emon can do for the boss?" ask James.

"This Pok'emon can teach the boss a couple martial arts moves and the boss will be the greatest martial artist on the planet," said Meowth.

Later Team Rocket goes searching for Jitsu. They finally find it and James goes charging at Jitsu and Jitsu take down James.

"That's it, go Seviper," yelled Jesse then Seviper comes out.

"Seviper use poison tail," yelled Jesse and then Seviper uses poison tail on Jitsu but fails and then Jitsu grabs Seviper and throws Seviper at Jesse and then an energy builds in Jitsu's fist and then Jitsu throws a punch at Team Rocket and sends them blasting off.

The next morning, Ash and co. goes searching for Jitsu again.

They go to a large valley and see Jitsu practicing martial arts and Ash steps in.

"Jitsu I challenge you to a match," said Ash and Jitsu accepts and Ash is willing to fight Jitsu by himself.

Then explosions are exploding everywhere and out in the sky are Team Rocket and did their motto then they trap Jitsu in a cage.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt on that balloon," yelled Ash then Pikachu uses thunderbolt on the balloon but no effect.

"This balloon is electric proof," said Jesse.

Then Jitsu uses a punch on the cage and it breaks and Jitsu is free.

"Cliffhanger, come on out," yelled Ash and Cliffhanger comes out.

"Cliffhanger, use wing attack on the balloon," yelled Ash and then Cliffhanger uses wing attack on the balloon and slices the balloon and then Team Rocket comes crashing down to the ground.

"Now Pikachu, thunderbolt now," yelled Ash then Pikachu uses thunderbolt on Team Rocket and an explosion blast away Team Rocket into the distance.

"So Jitsu, how about that one-on-one match with me?" ask Ash and Jitsu quickly agrees. Ash takes off his shirt so it won't be torn.

Ash and Jitsu charges at each other and Jitsu grabs Ash in the leg and then Jitsu throws Ash over Jitsu's shoulders and then Ash goes flat on his back to the ground and Jitsu tries to axe kick Ash but Ash rolls and dodge the kick. Then Ash trips Jitsu and Jitsu falls to the ground and they both get up on their feet.

Ash tries to kick Jitsu but Jitsu grabs Ash's ankle and then Jitsu jump in midair and kicks Ash in the chest and Ash goes falling on his back again and Jitsu runs towards Ash and Ash jumps to his feet and punches Jitsu in the face.

Then Jitsu punches Ash in the stomach and then knees Ash in the face. Jitsu runs towards Ash then Ash kicks Jitsu in the chest.

Then Ash tries to kick Jitsu again but Jitsu grabs Ash in the ankle then Ash jumps in midair trying to kick Jitsu in the head but Jitsu ducks his head to dodge the kick but Ash kicks the other way and kicks Jitsu in the head and Jitsu lets go of Ash's ankle.

Then Jitsu tries to punch Ash in the face then Ash dodges it then swings his body around to Jitsu's back and then Ash elbows Jitsu in the head and then Ash grabs Jitsu in the neck and then Ash slams down Jitsu to the ground hard and then Ash hits Jitsu in the chin.

"Poke ball go," yelled Ash and then the Poke ball captures Jitsu.

"All right, I captured Jitsu," yelled Ash then Misty runs towards him.

"Ash are you all right?" ask Misty.

"I'm fine," said Ash then May bumps Misty out of the way so May be able to have her moment time with Ash.

"Let me look at your bruises Ash," said May then Dawn bumps May out of the way so Dawn could have Ash.

"You are hurt Ash, I told you don't fight him," said Dawn then Madison bumps Dawn out of the way.

"I will fix your wounds Ash," said Madison.

"Maybe I should learn karate to impress the girls," said Brock.

The next day, Ash and co. made it to Cesar City and ready for May and Dawn's Grand Festival.


	8. Fame is Nothing

Fame is nothing

Ash and co. made it to Cesar City and first May and Dawn restigered for the Grand Festival and it has postponed in two weeks and there is no Pok'emon Center in the city.

"What are we suppose to do now?" ask Ash.

"Maybe we should check into a hotel?" ask May.

"And how much will that cost?" ask Misty.

"We can sleep on the streets," said Dawn.

"Let's try the cheapest hotels," said Madison then they went to the most expensive hotels.

"Are you sure we can afford this?" ask Brock then they went inside and the owner gave a suite for free.

"What free?" ask Ash.

"Yes, you must be May of Norman's kids, Misty the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Dawn the Daughter of Johanna, and Madison Oak of Professor Samuel Oak's granddaughter. You four are famous in Cesar City and we give them the best in this town," said the hotel owner.

Ash and co. went to their free suite and amazed how the hotel is treating them.

"Five bedroom and five beds," said Brock.

"That means one of us has to sleep on the couch. I will sleep on the couch," said Ash.

"No Ash, there's not enough beds doesn't mean all of us has to sleep separate beds. You and I can sleep in the same bed," said Misty getting close to Ash then May confronts Ash by shoving Misty aside.

"My bed will be softer and a better view of the city so how about you and I sleep together for the next three days," said May then Dawn confronts Ash.

"Those windows can evade or privacy so can we sleep together for the next three days?" ask Dawn then Madison confronts Ash.

"No, please can we sleep together like always when we were kids?" ask Madison.

"Uh, I don't mind sleeping on the couch," said Ash.

"Nonsense, Brock can sleep on the couch and you can sleep on the bed," said Brock.

"What?" yelled Brock.

"Yes, Brock and sleep on the couch and Ash can sleep in the final bedroom," said the girls.

"All right, I can sleep on the couch," said Brock who is a little disappointed.

In the afternoon, Ash and co. went downstairs to have dinner where the news press has arrived.

"Welcome to Cesar City Misty, May, Dawn and Madison Oak," said News Reporter 1.

"Thanks," said the girls.

"Who are you?" ask reporter 2.

"He's my boyfriend," said Misty grabbing Ash's arm then May pushes Misty's hand out of Ash's arm and May holds Ash's hand.

"Uh, he's my boyfriend world," said May then Dawn takes Ash away from May.

"He's my boyfriend," said Dawn then Madison interferes.

"Ash is my boyfriend since little kids and he defended me against bullies so we are going to spend our lives together," said Madison then all four girls starts wrestling against each other.

"You're lucky that you have these girls as your girlfriends and they all want you all to themselves. You must be the luckiest boy in the world," said reporter 3.

"Well thanks," said Ash.

"Well I thought him how to be handsome," said Brock.

"I don't know how to be possible," said a beautiful reporter 1.

"The black haired boy is kind of cute but the bigger guy, not in this life time," said beautiful reporter 2.

"Shoot down again," said Brock now who is sad.

The next morning Brock gets the newspapers and reported Ash and co.

"The Wonder Girls are in town," said Misty.

"So, we are called the Wonder Girls in this town," said May.

"I have been called the luckiest boy in the world," said Ash.

"I have been called the biggest loser of the world," said Brock.

"Ash is the luckiest boy because I am his girlfriend," said Misty.

"No, Ash is lucky because he's mine for the taking," said May.

"No May, Ash is lucky because I'll be his future wife," said Dawn.

"No girls, Ash is lucky because we are lovers since I was six years old," said Madison then the girls starts wrestling again.

Ash and co. goes downstairs and fans are downstairs to see them.

"There they are," yelled the fans.

Thousands of fans surrounds and crush Ash. And co. Some fans are trying to gets the girls autograph, more than a hundred beautiful girls surrounds Ash and Pikachu and poor Brock has been left alone.

"There is a beauty and hunky contest for boys and girls at one o'clock today, are you going to attend?" ask fan 1.

"What do you mean?" ask Ash.

"25 boys and 15 girls by the cities choosing goes to the Most Cutest Boy and the Most Beautiful Girl Contest," said fan 2.

"What does the winner get?" ask May.

"The winner gets a 50 day camping food and food supplies that are rare to get. The contestants are all Pok'emon trainers or Pok'emon Coordinators that are traveling out of town," said fan 1.

"Do you want to go?" ask Ash.

"Sure, you will definitely win Ash," said Dawn smiling at Ash.

Ash and co. goes to the event that the town is talking about. There are 10 men and 10 women and all of them are cute and the contest is separated from the boys and girls. Ash and Brock enters the men competition and Misty, May, Dawn and Madison enters the women competition.

"I can't believe all of these people are here for the food supplies," said Ash.

"Food supplies can easily run out of food and some of these food or these supplies cost $5,000 or even more and having these food supplies are good for camping trips," said Brock.

"Hello Mr. Ketchum," said Drew.

"Drew, what are you doing here?" ask Ash.

"I'm lacking food supplies and I'm not the best chef in the world and these supplies can help me a little," said Drew.

"You know you are not going up against May because this competition is separated from boys and girls," said Brock.

"That's fine, I would like go up against May's boyfriend," said Drew and making Ash blush.

The competition has started and 10 girls with swimsuits have stepped into the stage and the boys in the audience are howling and their wives or girlfriends are hitting some of them.

"Welcome to the 15th annual Cesar City Handsome and Beauty Contest. The girls are up first and you audience and people watching at home can choose which of these 25 girls are going to the next round and only 8 girls are moving on and same for the boys," said the host.

"This on television around the world too?" ask May.

"I remember this competition, my sisters watch this all the time," said Misty.

"Now, it's time to cut down 17 girls," said the host.

Misty is number one and the host goes to her first.

"Now here is Misty from Cerulean City of the Cerulean City Gym, do you want her to go to the first round?" ask the host and the entire audience (mostly men) cheers.

The host quickly passes through May, Dawn, and Madison all cheers for them and notice Jesse is in the contest.

"Jesse?" ask May.

"Hello twerps I beat that your beauty will be no match for mine," said Jesse.

"Let's see about that," said Dawn.

"The votes will be counted by tomorrow for the girls and now for the guys," said the host.

Then the boys come up to the stage in swimsuits and the girls are started to cheer.

The host comes to Brock first.

"This is Brock from Pewter City of the Pewter City Gym, how about sending him to the next round ladies," said the host and the audience boos Brock.

"Now for Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, how about him sending him to the next round," said the host then the girls makes big cheers.

Back at Pallet Town, Ash's mother, Prof. Oak and Tracy watches the television and sees Ash on the screen.

"That's my Ash, the girls are so attractive to him," said Ash's Mother.

"I wonder the girls will be crowded him in the future," said Prof. Oak.

"Why Ash has all the luck in the world when it comes to girls?" ask Tracy getting jealous.

Then the host moves to James who is also in the competition.

"What is James doing here?" ask Ash.

"Don't worry, he won't win," said Brock.

Ash and co. returns to the hotel and fans are waiting for them.

Bunch of girls surrounds Ash and begging for an autograph or a date.

At night as everyone is asleep, Misty tries to sneak to Ash's room and runs into May, Dawn, and Madison.

"What are you doing here?" ask Misty.

"I was getting to get a snack," said May.

"The restaurant downstairs is open 24 hours away and they are giving us free meals and so the rest of the town," said Misty.

"I need some chips, nothing big," said May.

"How about you two?" ask Misty.

"I need something to read," said Dawn.

"In the middle of the night? The reading is in our bags in the living room," said May and Dawn smiles.

"I was heading to the bathroom," said Madison.

"What's wrong with your bathroom?" ask Dawn.

"Let me guess, all of you are heading to Ash's room?" ask Misty.

"Yes," said the girls.

"Listen, I don't want Ash to get in the way of our friendship," said Misty.

"I also don't want Ash to get in the way of our friendship but one of us need to have Ash," said May.

"Now the girls of this town and probably in the world might be after him now this contest has been broadcast," said Dawn.

"We should have guessed that someone like Ash would have a lot of girls fan club," said Madison.

"Well lets continue this talk tomorrow," said Misty then the girls goes to sleep. All the girls end up crying in their beds and thinking how Ash is slipping from them.

The next day, the judges count up in the votes and they go for the girls first.

"The eight that are going are Misty from Cerulean City, May from Petalburg City, Dawn from Twinleaf Town, Madison Oak from Pallet Town, Tara from Saffron City, Heather from Lavender Town, Beth from Golden Rod City, and Carla from Lilycove City," said the host and the girls who are moving on to the next round cheers. Jesse who didn't make it storms off the stage.

The boys take the stage and ready for the results.

"Of the boys conference, here's are the eight people who are moving on. The first person is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Drew from LaRousse City, David from Scarlet City, Roy from Alto Mare, Carlton from Violet City, Azalea Town, Chris from Vermillion City, and Johnny Mahogany Town," said the host and Brock and James are disappointed that they didn't make it.

"The next round will be Pok'emon Tournament to determine the winner of this contest. There will be one boy winner and one girl winner and the 50 food supplies and the expensive cooking tools and the tournament starts tomorrow so gets some rest contestants," said the host.

The next day, the contest continue and the first match is Ash vs. David.


End file.
